A Thunder of Hooves
Special Information * This event introduces better gear than past 2 raid events, min and max stats are higher for all gear rarities, for both hand and waist gear. * 1 Gjallarhorn (not blood bound) will be rewarded to all players within rank 10,000 or higher. * This is the first event to introduce Frames to customize our avatars. Story Associated Pacts *Trials Pact to obtain Helen, Swan Queen and Cassandra, Prophetess and her evolutions. *Deyos Pact to obtain Paris, Trueshot and Cassandra, Prophetess and her evolutions. *Grave of Heroes to obtain Cassandra, Prophetess and her evolutions. Daily Missions Daily Missions are underway. Complete each mission to get rewards! (Rewards are available in the wagon). Each day, daily mission rewards are: Gold (amount varies by day), 1 Wereheart Shard, 1 Shade, 1 Event Silver Coin. Complete all 3 daily missions 3 times to obtain 1 Event Gold Coin and 1 Beastheart Shard Complete all 3 daily missions 6 times to obtain 3 Event Gold Coins and 2 Beastheart Shards. Elites * and her evolution. * and his evolution. * and its evolution. * and her evolutions. * Cassandra, Prophetess is rewarded on: ** Trials Pact, 1st Tier ** Daily Login Bonus, 1st day ** 500 event points ** 100,000 event points Challenge Boss * While in "Boss Blitz", you will encounter Siege Horse, Vengeful Siege Horse and "Shadow Boss", besides the Soul-Eating Siege Horse. These bosses give much more point rewards than the bosses you encounter normally, outside of "Boss Blitz". * During "Legendary Boss Walk", you will not encounter "Boss Blitz". * Defeat Siege Horse or Vengeful Siege Horse to have a chance to encounter Soul-Eating Siege Horse. * After defeating Soul-Eating Siege Horse, there is a chance to encounter a higher level version of him. You can battle up to a Lv 50 Soul-Eating Siege Horse. * Points earned through defeating Soul-Eating Siege Horse are not shared with allies. * You need to defeat Lv 50 or above Siege Horse or Vengeful Siege Horse in order to have a chance to encounter the Lv 10 Soul-Eating Siege Horse. * Only ONE Soul-Eating Siege Horse can spawn at a single time. Defeat the current Soul-Eating Siege Horse to have a chance to encounter higher Level of Soul-Eating Siege Horse. * No Calling for aid on Soul-Eating Siege Horse. You have to bring them down yourself! * A chain bonus is given after defeating the complete chain of Soul-Eating Siege Horse. If Soul-Eating Siege Horse escapes the battle, chain bonus will NOT be awarded. Raid Boss Information Legendary Raid Boss Times All times are in Pacific Daylight Time (PDT) 24-hour clock GMT - 7 Note: Shadow Legendary Raid Boss (Urcagu, Jewel Thief) walk times are written in italic Abyssal Emissary Information Only available during certain times, the Abyssal Emissary will be the most challenging boss you will have ever faced! Work with the rest of the Blood Brothers community to take down this fearsome enemy! Deal more damage to the Abyssal Emissary to climb the damage rank, and receive more rewards! Rewards based on your damage rank are still given even if the boss is not defeated. * Vigour is used to fuel your attacks. It works like morale, but is only used for the Abyssal Emissary. * Vigour is replenished over 20 minutes, or by using a Vallahorn which can be obtained from the Shop. * Elite familiar bonuses scale differently when fighting this boss. see below: * Warlords have x2 Elite bonuses against Abyssal Emissary. * Any player can attack the Abyssal Emissary. Some rewards are based on your damage rank. These rewards are still given if the boss is not defeated. *After attacking Abyssal Emissary, you will get a random item. *If you defeat Abyssal Emissary, you will meet a higher leveled Abyssal Emissary with higher HP on his next appearance. If you fail to defeat Abyssal Emissary within the time limit, you will meet Abyssal Emissary at the same level again. *Points earned through defeating Abyssal Emissary are not shared with allies. *If you did not claim your rewards from attacking Abyssal Emissary within the time limit, you can claim them from the Event menu, under Abyssal Emissary tab. Click the "Receive rewards" button to claim your prizes. * Rage Gauge cannot be used on Abyssal Emissary * There is only one Abyssal Emissary available on each time frame. Once it is killed, no other Abyssal Emissary is spawned. * Given group layout of 1-10 (1 at top left, 10 at bottom right): Abyssal Emissary attacks in the following pattern: 3 > 8 > 2 > 7 > 5 > 9. * The fight with Abyssal Emissary lasts for 5 rounds. Abyssal Emissary Rewards Abyssal Emissary Boss Times All times are in Pacific Daylight Time (PDT) 24-hour clock GMT - 7 Daily Login Bonus During the Event, the player gets various bonuses for logging in. Shadow Shards Exchange Exchange Shadow Shards for familiar and items: 1 Shadow Shard is obtained whenever you use a standard attack. 4-6 Shadow Shards are obtained whenever you use an all-out attack. Rewards * * ** Siege Horse is also rewarded at 1,000,000 and 4,500,000 event points. Rusted Maille is rewarded on reaching 500,000 points. Rusted Armature is rewarded on reaching 800,000 points. Scarlet Coin is rewarded on reaching 1,500,000 points. Bloodbound Gjallarhorn is rewarded on reaching 2,500,00 points. Top 10,000 ranked players receive 1 Gjallarhorn Gallery SRB39_Notice.png|Notice A Thunder of Hooves Challenge Boss.png|Challenge Boss SRB39 Shadow Bosses Notice.png|Shadow Bosses Notice SRB39 Shadow Legend Raid Boss Notice.png|Shadow Legend Raid Boss Notice